


16 在不能出声的环境里被动手动脚

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	16 在不能出声的环境里被动手动脚

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

16 在不能出声的环境里被动手动脚

山田凉介按灭了显示着凌晨一点一刻的手机屏，盯着头顶的车载空调出风口开始开始神游——午场晚场两场live着实让人累得不行，即使是久违的集体夜巴移动也没能让门把和斯塔夫们兴奋多久，闹腾了一阵子之后便撑不住疲倦睡倒了一片，在发动机制造的安眠曲中响起了此起彼伏的鼾声。  
山田也大概迷糊了一会儿，然后突然就在这个静谧的环境中醒了，意识异常清醒。  
这不正常——他想——这种身体疲倦但意识异常兴奋的异常状况是从什么时候开始的……  
山田侧头看了看身体偎着自己、微张开嘴睡得正开心的知念，在昏暗的光线下扫过对方的发尾、睫毛、唇角和圆领体恤挡不住的锁骨中间凹陷的阴影——啊，大概，找到原因了。

在他的怂恿策划下开始渐渐向饭们展露肉体的知念，在前两天的live后台准备7coner换衣服时光着上身站在电扇前吹了好一会儿，山田一副若无其事的样子偷偷从镜子里打量他的小身板，刚好看到有滴汗挂在他的乳晕边上随着他的呼吸节奏起伏。  
在之后的两天里，山田像着了魔一般有意无意地总是把目光粘在知念身上，被发现了就张开双臂一边喊着“知念不足”一边抱上去，弟控门把们也顺势揉揉末子的头毛。知念或多或少注意到了他的异样，可是前前后后也想不到什么异常的事情，也就无所谓地随他去了。

今天上车之后两个人自然而然地坐在了一起，一群人闹完了之后各自戴耳塞的戴耳塞、拆眼罩的拆眼罩，知念抖开毯子盖在两个人身上说了句晚安就进入了睡眠状态。  
而在凌晨一点二十分，十分清醒的山田凉介君决定做点不太清醒的事情。  
他换了个姿势对着知念侧躺着，小心地挪了挪知念的脑袋把知念从背后揽进怀里，然后把毯子拉上来盖过两个人的肩头——一起睡的时候他会把知念当抱枕这件事门把们早就习惯了——掩在毯子下的手环过知念的腰，不老实地从卫衣和T恤下面钻进去，首先触摸到的是温热的皮肤和隐隐的腹肌线条，然后手指轻轻随着线条的走向描摹，掠过肚脐，想向下延伸却被裤腰挡住了去路。于是山田压在知念腰身下面的左手就以肚脐为圆心缓缓摩挲着手感良好的小肚子，右手开始不老实地向上攀爬。知念一直是偏精瘦的，所以隔着锻炼良好的肌肉隐隐还是能摸到肋骨的轮廓，再向上，是结实平坦的胸部肌肉。  
山田把脸埋进知念的后颈深吸了一口气又咽了口口水，鼻间盈满带着知念气味的沐浴乳的味道。他不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，右手开始向目的地进发——怀中的躯体温度比自己略微高一些，肌肤平滑紧实，在看不到的环境里手的动作带来的幻想空间也被无限放大，磨磨蹭蹭的手指按上小小的突起，坏心眼地用指间夹住，剩下三指张开覆住周围，轻轻抓揉按压起来。被骚扰的对象发出一声梦呓，扭了扭身子想从不舒服的姿势中挣脱出来，山田停了手上的动作用在对方的后脑勺上安抚地亲了亲。见知念没了反应，山田继续按揉突起的周围，揉完了右边又肆无忌惮地挪向左边，食指和中指刚刚捏住小小的有些硬挺的乳头，他的右手就被隔着衣服狠狠地掐了一把。  
醒过来的知念侑李用肩膀把他顶开点距离，皱着眉头用口型对着这个被抓了现行一时愣怔的人说“你疯了”，一面要把他塞在自己衣服里的手拽出来。  
反应过来的山田立刻凑过去对着知念耳边“嘘”了一声，被握住的手反扣住知念的手把人抱得更紧了些。虽然为了把椅背放得更低躺得更舒服些，车上的人都坐得很分散，再加上发动机的背景音和各种耳塞眼罩的加成，毛毯和衣物摩擦的窸窣声几乎不会引人在意——可这毕竟是在全员共处的公共环境中，面部急剧升温的知念想不通身后的人突然哪里来的胆子就这么开始上下其手。  
“别动。”那个使坏到把睡熟了的自己都弄醒的坏蛋叼着他的耳垂用气音说，“会把谁吵起来吧？”手上的动作却不停，半强迫地带着他的手一起抚弄左边的突起，戳一戳，按一按，握着他的指尖捏一捏，又用指甲刮一刮上面的缝隙。  
——你知道还……！怕闹出动静的小个子只能紧咬着下唇，暗暗用力反抗着山田的动作。可背后这个人结实的手臂肌肉不是白练的，牢牢环着他，平日里的可靠感在此刻都变成了让他面红耳赤的拘束。  
“你发什么神经！”努力控制着鼻息的节奏，知念用颤抖的气音想要制止山田恶趣味的动作，看不见的毯子下面触觉神经异常的敏感，在腹部徘徊的手指指纹都仿佛清晰可循。  
“再一下就好。”山田的手从知念的肩头重重摩擦到锁骨，经过胸口又揉了两把，顺着腰线下滑最后磨蹭了几下肚脐，顺手把T恤下摆塞进知念裤子里，压抑着声音与动作的胡闹姑且算是告一段落。  
知念翻了个身面朝山田蜷起身子，昏暗里山田的眼亮得发光，凑到知念面前啄着知念的下唇用极小的声音同他撒娇：“知念的身体对我太有诱惑力了，前两天我就想这么做了。”  
知念反咬了山田嘴唇一口，获得了自由的手突然有了动作——很好，是运动裤——带着余汗湿意的手指塞进裤腰——  
山田脸上的表情从愣怔变成兴奋还没两秒钟突然就苦了脸，毯子下也应景地传来“啪”的声响——又使劲戳了戳他被松紧腰头弹到的腰眼，知念把毯子全拽回来把自己从脖子开始包得严严实实，狠狠瞪了他一眼后蹭到紧紧挨着车座另一边皱着眉闭上眼再次开始酝酿睡意。  
而差点被弹到了某个不可说地方的山田只好摸摸鼻子，用外套代替毯子，祈祷梦里可以再把之前的绮丽回忆回忆。


End file.
